


勇気

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other, これはかわいいでしょう！, スージー×ノエル, 女の子は女の子が大好き, 怒った顔になるはずだった, 日本が恋しい:(, 私の最初の日本のファンフィック, 翻訳は本当に難しい> :(
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: ノエルはアスゴーアとクリスと激励の話をしており、デートでスージーを呼ぶように勇気を出しています。SansもここにいるよYall。*異音*Sansさんは、Deltaruneで彼をもっと見たい場合はコメントを残すように言っています
Relationships: Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	勇気

**Author's Note:**

> みなさん、こんにちは！私の文章を見ていただきありがとうございます。日本語で書くのは初めてですが、最後ではありません。Deltaruneが大好きで、ハロウィーンの記念日が近づいています。彼がチャプター2をリリースするまで待つことができません。
> 
> 日本の視聴者に向けて、あなたの言語でもっとストーリーを作っていきます！
> 
> 誰かが好きな特定のファンダムを持っている場合は、下のコメントセクションで教えてください。それについて話し合います:)
> 
> 繰り返しますが、読んでいただきありがとうございます。またお会いしましょう！バイバイ！  
> 友達になりたい場合は、遠慮なくメールをください！
> 
> 031980@lisdstudent.org  
> 時差があるので、返事に1日かかるかもしれませんが、私はとても素敵な人だと約束します:)
> 
> 超重要!!
> 
> 話が意味をなさない、または奇妙な文章がある場合は、教えてください!!!私は一種のくだらない翻訳者を使いました、そしてあなたがより良い翻訳ウェブサイトを知っているなら教えてください!!!

大丈夫クラス、残り10分しかないことはわかっていますが、やるべきことはまだ残っています。バードリー、ジョッキントン、2人で早めに荷造りをしているのを見ます。」デュオは穀物を磨き、アルフィス夫人に汚い目を向けてから、仕事を引き戻しました。ノエルは彼女の仕事をしていたはずですが、女の子について空想にふけっていました。彼女はため息をつき、スージーについて考えた。彼女の長い黒髪、彼女がすべての生徒、さらには人間のクリスにそびえる道。時間が流れ、ベルが鳴り、長い一日が終わりました。ノエルは部屋から飛び出し、まっすぐコンビニへ向かった。毎日、放課後、父親にペプシを食べさせています。彼女は店内を歩いて、おなじみの声で迎えられました。  
「こんにちは！ペプシのためにここにもう一度来ますか？ご存知のように、DEERのお父さんのために飲み物をもらうのはとてもいいことだと思います。」彼は自分の駄洒落を笑い、ノエルも笑いました。彼女はサンズがかなりおかしいと思った。彼がスケルトンだっただけで、彼女は若い頃彼を怖がっていた。彼女は彼の兄弟、パピルスについても同じように感じた。サンズはカウンターの後ろに戻って、氷で冷やされたペプシを2つ出しました。もちろん、私はアスゴアに興味があります。私は彼のGOATティーのファンではありません。」ノエルはくすくす笑って言った、「いいえ、そうは思いません。彼はいつも彼女の心を取り戻すために新しいシェニガンを試みていますが、それは常に災害に終わります」。彼女は微笑んで飲み物の代金を払った。 「お兄さんに、こんにちはと言ってください！」 sansは手を振って「オーケー」と言った。彼女は飲み物を彼女のバックパックに入れて、彼女の父が彼の日々を過ごした病院に彼女を連れて行きました。彼女はドアを開け、父親の隣に座った。 「こんにちは恋人です。今日の学校はいかがでしたか。しかし、最も重要なことは、あなたは品物を持ってきましたか？」ノエルは微笑んでペプシを引き出しました。  
「学校は良かったが、ほとんど退屈だった。そしてその変な子供は私にもう一度私に尋ねた...」  
ルディは心配そうに見えました。「人間と鳥のどちらですか？」  
「バードリー」  
彼が再びあなたに話しかけたら、私が彼の羽毛のようなものを蹴るつもりであることをそのパンクに伝えてください。」  
ノエルは微笑んで、「必ず思い出させます。とにかく、今日はお元気ですか？」  
「ワインと同じくらい素晴らしい」とルディは言った。 「長く話せません、医者はすぐに戻ります。しかし、行く前に、花とパイに感謝したことをアスゴールとトリエルに伝えてください。彼らは美味しかったです！」彼がコメントを終えた途端に、医者はドアをつぶしに来た。 「AllyGhT、Littlet GoRl、私はあなたが彼らの部屋のNaOを残すためにあなたが必要です！  
ノエルはできるだけ早く病院の外に滑った。彼女は医者を憎んだ。彼は奇妙で大声で、濡れたタマネギのようにレイクした。彼女はクリスに出会ったとき、アスゴアのフラワーショップに向かいました。 「あら、クリス、調子はどう？」クリスは手を挙げてサインアウトしました。「私は兄のアスリエルを待っています。彼は週末に来て、私はとても興奮しています。彼にまた会うのが待ちきれません。」ノエルは微笑んだ。「ああ、それはいい。お母さんにルディがパイをありがとうと言っていることを教えてもらえますか？お父さんに会いに行くところです。」クリスは「私も来てもいいですか？」と尋ねました。  
"承知しました！"  
そして、2つの照明が一緒に歩き始めました。彼らが目的地に着くと、クリスは父親のところへ直行しました。  
「おお、クリス！また会えてうれしい！お母さんとの1週間はどうだった？」クリスは手を使って話し、「アスリエルに会えて興奮しています！週末を一緒に過ごせますか？私はAzzyにテキストメッセージを送ったところ、彼は母親と1日、あなたと1日を過ごしたいと言っていました。  
「ああ、よし…私が全部のベッドを1つか2つ手配できるかどうか見てみよう。ああ、こんにちは、ノエル、あなたに会えなかった。」  
「大丈夫、ドレムールさん。お会いに来ました。何かご意見をお聞かせください。また、お借りしているソーダもここにあります。」彼女は飲み物を、今は暖かく、バックパックから取り出し、彼に手渡した。  
「確かに、あなたは何でも尋ねることができます。」  
ノエルは深呼吸して恥ずかしそうに言った、「まあ、私が学校で恋に落ちたこの女の子がいます。彼女の名前はスージーです。私は彼女に尋ねたいのですが、どうすればいいのかわかりません。どうしたらいいですか？」  
アスゴアは少しの間立ち止まり、「まあ、それが女性の友人なら、私は植物の彫刻を作るような、大きくてロマンチックなものを試します」クリスは父親の口を覆い、必死に「NO！彼の言うことを聞かないでください、彼は愚痴です！彼女を勝ち取りたいのなら、彼女にチョークをあげて」  
"チョーク？"ノエルは深く混乱しました。  
「はい、チョーク。彼女はそれを認めませんが、チョークを食べるのが大好きです。そして、あなたは彼女がクールだと思い、あなたは彼女のようになりたいとあなたに伝えます。これで私を信じて、いいですか？」

アスゴールはノエルに割り込んで「リトル・ガール、いったいクリスは何を言っているのだろう。彼がそんなに速く進んだとき、私は彼を理解できない」と言った。ノエルは微笑んで、「彼は私に女の子のアドバイスをしてくれているので、あなたも彼に注意を払うことは有益だと思われます。」

太陽が沈むまで、3人はしばらく長く話しました。 「おお、もう暗くなってきた。もう一回お店に寄ろうかな」彼女は別れを告げ、フラワーショップを去りました。

「わあ、子供、そんなに早く帰ってきますか？何、あなたはそんなに私がいなくて寂しかったのですか？」 Sansは微笑んだ。  
「実際、そうです、私はそうしました。パピルスはここにいますか？」店の裏から大音量のクラッシュがあり、イライラした「ニェッ！」が続いた。  
「それはあなたの質問に答えますか？」ノエルもパピルスにぶつかった店の裏側に向かいました。 「おお、リトルディアー、あなたに会えてとても嬉しい！この時間に何をしているの？」  
「チョークとかわいいカードを探しています。」  
「ああ、それから大パピルスにあなたの仕事を手伝わせてください！」背の高い間抜けなスケルトンが静止した通路に駆け寄り、ノエルはさまざまなチョークを見ました。彼女はスージーがどんな種類を好んだかわからなかったが、虹の12パックに落ち着きました。パピルスはにやにや笑って戻ってきて、「これはあなたのニーズに合うと思います、子供」と言いました。彼は90年代をテーマにした文房具セットを掲げました。彼女は微笑んで「ありがとう、パップス！それは私が探していたものだ！」と言った。彼女は2つのアイテムを購入し、家に向かった。

彼女が到着すると、彼女は自分の部屋に駆け寄り、自分の机に座った。彼女はチョークとノート用紙を引き出しました。彼女は筆記体で「スージーはホットな作品だと思います。放課後の食堂で私に会ってください！xoxo、Noelle」と書き残しました。彼女は自分に微笑んで寝た。

それは今月曜日であり、ノエルは学校に行くのを待つことができませんでした。彼女はバックパック全体を忘れていましたが、彼女はスージーのチョークを覚えていました！スクールデイはこれまで以上に遅かったが、ついに終わりがやってきた！彼女はパッケージをスージーのバックパックに入れ、食堂に向かった。

彼女がそこに着いたとき、彼女はクリスに出くわしました。 「やあ、クリス！あなたをここに連れて来るのは何？」クリスは微笑んで「私はあなたの翼男になるためにここにいます！」  
「ウィングマンが必要ですか？」  
彼女が尋ねたように、スージーはドアから半分食べたピンクのチョークを手にとばしました。  
「だから私はあなたのメモを得て、私はここにいるので、今はどうですか？」スージーは静かに尋ねました。  
クリスは無事に逃げ出し（2テーブル下）、2人の女の子がデートを始めるのを見ました。  
スージーが向かい合って座っている間、ノエルは神経質に両手で手をつまんでいました。彼女のポケットにチョークがあり、「どうやって本当の食べ物を手に入れようか」と言いました。ノエルは助けを求めてクリスをちらりと見ました、そして、彼は「私はあなたを手に入れました」と答えました。いちごのミルクセーキ（ウェイトレスはクラスメートのキャッティでした）。  
"ありがとうございました！"ノエルは言ったが、カティは彼女の電話からさえも見上げなかった。スージーは食べ物を見て、それを押しつぶし始めました。ノエルは彼女に親指を立てた彼女のウィングマンを振り返った。 「それで、ええと、私は本当にあなたを尊敬していると言いたかったのです。  
「あなたは私が1つのホットな作品だと思いますか？」  
ノエルは顔が赤くなるのを感じました。彼女は髪をいじり始め、彼女が反応する前に、スージーは「まあ、あなたはキューティーはそれほど悪くない」と答えました。  
ノエルは微笑んで少しリラックスしました。 「それで、ええと……好きですか？  
スージーは一瞬食事を止めて、「それは愚かな質問です。私はあなたとデートしているので、明らかにそうです。」紫色の怪物がにやにや笑い、鹿の額にキスをした。ノエルは「私はそれをやった。今や彼女は私のものだ」と考えた


End file.
